Friday the 13th: Legacy Part III
by Samhainix
Summary: Last in the trilogy - Jason Voorhees has finally found the girl he was hunting - his own great niece Stephanie Freeman, but she's being protected by his old foe Tommy Jarvis - With Jason in pursuit of the two they find hope with someone who may be able to stop the immortal killing machine - the story comes full circle and who knows who... or what will be left at the end


FRIDAY THE 13TH: LEGACY PART III

BY

ARTHUR MCCAUSLAND & HORROR GIRL 28

EXT. ROAD OUTSIDE DEFLYN

TOMMY JARVIS IS DRIVING HIS STOLEN POLICE CAR DOWN THE ROAD OUTSIDE OF THE DEFLYN TOWN LIMITS, BESIDE HIM IN THE PASSENGERS SEAT IS STEPHANIE FREEMAN

STEPHANIE

I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I AM I RELATED TO THAT MAN

TOMMY

HE'S NOT A MAN... YOU'RE HIS GREAT NIECE

STEPHANIE

GREAT NIECE? BUT

TOMMY

YOUR GRANDMOTHER WAS HIS HALF SISTER

STEPHANIE

MY GRANDMOTHER...

TOMMY

THIS IS A REALLY LONG STORY

STEPHANIE

IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HE'LL BE CATCHING UP TO US ANYTIME SOON

EXT. ENTRANCE TO CAMP SUNNY BEACH

JASON VOORHEES WALKS BRISKLY OUT OF THE ENTRANCE TO THE CAMP, HIS MACHETE RAISED AS HE LOOKS RIGHT AND LEFT, AS IF DECIDING WHICH WAY TO TURN - HE CHOOSES RIGHT AND WALKS UP THE ROAD

AS JASON FOLLOWS THE ROAD, HE HEARS THE SPLUTTERING NOISES OF AN OLD AND BROKEN CAR APPROACHING - THE CAR - AN OLD BLUE BEATEN UP ROVER TURNS A CORNER UP AHEAD AND DRIVES UP TO JASON, SITTING IN THE DRIVERS SEAT IS NATE DAVIS - HE SLOWS DOWN AS HE REACHES JASON AND ROLLS DOWN HIS WINDOW

NATE

YOU AGAIN? LOOK MAN CAN YOU GET OUT OF THE WAY, I GOT TO BE SOMEWHERE

JASON SLAMS HIS MACHETE INTO THE HOOD OF NATE'S CAR - THE CAR STARTS STALLING AND EVENTUALLY STOPS

NATE

I DON'T WANT ANY TROUBLE

JASON WALKS AROUND TO THE DRIVER'S SIDE OF THE CAR - NATE STARTS ROLLING HIS WINDOW UP - JASON BREAKS THROUGH THE GLASS, GRABBING A PIECE AND SHOVING IT INTO NATE'S NECK - BLOOD SPURTS OUT OF NATE'S THROAT AND STARTS SPITTING OUT OF HIS MOUTH BEFORE NATE FINALLY DIES

JASON WALKS AROUND TO THE FRONT OF THE CAR AGAIN AND RETRIEVES HIS MACHETE FROM THE HOOD OF THE CAR

JASON WALKS PAST THE BLOODY MESS OF THE ROVER, NOT EVEN ACKNOWLEDGING IT AS HE HOLSTERS HIS MACHETE INSIDE HIS COAT AND CONTINUES UP THE ROAD

EXT. ROAD

TOMMY TURNS A CORNER AND DRIVES DOWN A LONG ROAD, THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE SITTING ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD WITH RUCKSACKS BESIDE THEM, THEIR NAMES ARE KRIS AND PAUL, THEY LOOK HOPEFUL AS TOMMY DRIVES BY

TOMMY

HIS NAME IS JASON VOORHEES... I'M NOT REALLY SURPRISED YOUR PARENTS NEVER TOLD YOU ABOUT HIM

STEPHANIE

WHAT DOES HE WANT, WHY IS HE COMING AFTER ME

TOMMY

I HAVE NO IDEA... THE LAST TIME SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENED YOU WERE A BABY, JASON'S BODY WAS UNUSABLE, HE HAD TO FIND YOUR GRANDMOTHER

STEPHANIE

WHY

TOMMY

BECAUSE THROUGH A VOORHEES HE WAS BORN, THROUGH A VOORHEES HE CAN BE REBORN AND THROUGH A VOORHEES HE CAN DIE

STEPHANIE

MIND EXPLAINING IT TO ME WITHOUT RECITING A POEM

TOMMY

HE'S A VOORHEES IT'S IN HIS BLOOD, YOUR GRANDMOTHER WAS A VOORHEES IN ALL BUT NAME, HE KILLED HER SO HE COULD LIVE AGAIN

STEPHANIE

AND HE'S GOING TO DO THE SAME THING TO ME

TOMMY

THAT'S THE THING, I DON'T KNOW HE'S IN HIS OWN BODY SO HE SHOULDN'T EVEN NEED YOU

STEPHANIE TAKES HER CELLPHONE OUT OF HER POCKET AND STARTS DIALING

TOMMY

CALLING THE COPS?

STEPHANIE

CALLING MY MOM

STEPHANIE LIFTS HER PHONE UP TO THE SIDE OF HER FACE

STEPHANIE

... VOICE MAIL

STEPHANIE CANCELS THE CALL

STEPHANIE

YOU SAID THEY KNEW ABOUT THIS STUFF SINCE I WAS A BABY

TOMMY

YEAH

STEPHANIE

WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL ME

TOMMY

THEY PROBABLY DIDN'T WANT TO SCARE THEIR YOUNG DAUGHTER AND ANYWAY THEY THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD

STEPHANIE

WHY

TOMMY

BECAUSE THEY KILLED HIM

EXT. SAINTS TOWN, PENNSYLVANIA

VANESSA WATERS WALKS OUT FROM A SMALL HARDWARE STORE CARRYING A PLASTIC BAG, SHE IS AROUND FORTY YEARS OLD THOUGH SHE LOOKS AT LEAST FIFTEEN YEARS OLDER, SHE HAS WHITE HAIR WITH STREAKS OF GRAY AND IS WEARING A PURPLE CARDIGAN, SHE WALKS DOWN THE ROAD, HUMMING AN OLD TOM JONES SONG

AS SHE IS WALKING DOWN THE ROAD, SHE SEES AN OLDER GENTLEMAN CALLED WALTER TRAVIS WALK OUT OF HIS HOUSE ACROSS THE ROAD

VANESSA (SHOUTING)

MORNING WALTER

WALTER (SHOUTING)

YEAH MORNING ESSA

VANESSA WALKS ON

EXT. ROAD

STEPHANIE

... THEY KILLED THAT MAN, JASON

TOMMY

IT WAS EITHER KILL HIM OR HE WOULD HAVE KILLED THEM AND YOU

STEPHANIE

YEAH BUT MY PARENTS... THEY AREN'T KILLERS, MY DADS A TEACHER FOR CHRISTS SAKE... HE COULDN'T KILL ANYBODY

TOMMY

PEOPLE DO JUST ABOUT ANYTHING FOR FAMILY

TOMMY STARES OFF INTO THE DISTANCE FOR A FEW SECONDS, AS IF REMINISCING ON HIS OWN TERRIBLE EXPERIENCES

EXT. ROAD

THE TWO HITCHHIKERS, KRIS AND PAUL ARE STILL SITTING ON THE GROUND BY THE SIDE OF THE ROAD, PAUL STANDS UP - SIGHS AND THEN LOOKS DOWN TO KRIS

PAUL

IF YOU'RE COMING GET UP

KRIS GIVES PAUL A LOOK OF ANNOYANCE THEN GETS TO HER FEET

KRIS

THE SHOW STARTS IN EIGHT HOURS, BY THE TIME WE HITCH A RIDE, THE SHOW'LL BE GOD DAMN OVER

PAUL

WELL THAT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT, ISN'T IT... WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE HITCHING UP THIS ROAD IF YOU'D HAVE JUST TAKEN THE KEYS TO YOUR DADDY'S TRUCK

EXT. ROAD OUTSIDE DEFLYN

WALKING UP THE ROAD - JASON VOORHEES IS MOVING WITH DETERMINATION, HIS CORPSE OF A BODY WALKING WITH SPEED THAT IT SHOULDN'T HAVE - THE SUN IS SHINING OVER JASON AND HE LOOKS UNSTOPPABLE

EXT. SAINTS TOWN, PENNSYLVANIA

VANESSA IS WALKING UP ANOTHER STREET IN SAINTS TOWN, A YOUNG MOTHER WITH HER TWO CHILDREN IN A DOUBLE STROLLER IS WALKING DOWN THE STREET OPPOSITE AND IS ARGUING WITH HER CHILDREN OVER CANDY

A YOUNG MAN DRESSED IN BLACK WALKS CASUALLY DOWN THE STREET IN FRONT OF VANESSA - AS HE PASSES VANESSA, HE GRABS HER HAND BAG AND HER PLASTIC BAG - VANESSA ELBOWS HIM TO THE FACE - CATCHING HIM OFF GUARD, GRABS HIS ARM, TWISTS IT BEHIND HIS BACK, LOCKS HER FREE ARM AROUND HIS THROAT AND THEN KICKS HIM IN THE BALLS AS HARD AS SHE CAN, THE YOUNG MAN FALLS TO HIS KNEES AS THE OLDER WOMAN RELEASES HER GRIP

YOUNG MOTHER

MS. WATERS, YOU WANT ME TO CALL THE COPS ON THAT ASSHOLE

YOUNG MAN

NO... NO COPS

THE YOUNG MAN LIMPS OFF AS FAST AS HE CAN

VANESSA SMILES AT THE YOUNG MOTHER AND WALKS OFF DOWN THE STREET

EXT. ROAD

KRIS AND PAUL ARE WALKING DOWN THE ROAD WITH THEIR RUCKSACKS ON THEIR BACKS

PAUL

GOD DAMN IT, WHY DIDN'T YOU WEAR SOMETHING SLUTTIER... WE'D GET MORE PEOPLE STOPPING TO GIVE US A RIDE

KRIS

FUCK YOU PAUL, I COULD HAVE BEEN IN IDLE RIGHT NOW IF I'D FUCKED MIKE WALLIS INSTEAD OF YOU

PAUL

WELL THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, PRINCESS

PAUL LOOKS BEHIND HIMSELF

PAUL

WHAT THE

JASON IS WALKING UP THE ROAD, HE'S A LITTLE BIT IN THE DISTANCE BUT HIS HOCKEY MASK STICKS OUT IN THE CLEAR BRIGHT DAY

KRIS

GOING TO A HOCKEY GAME

PAUL

HE LOOKS DAMNED DETERMINED TO GET THERE

JASON JUST KEEPS WALKING

PAUL (SHOUTING)

HEY BUDDY, YOU GOIN TO IDLE... OR A DAMN HOCKEY GAME

JASON IS ABOUT A TWENTY FEET BEHIND PAUL AND KRIS AND JUST KEEPS WALKING

KRIS

MUSTN'T HAVE HEARD YOU

PAUL

BASTARD'S DEAF

WITH EVERY QUICKENED STEP JASON IS WALKING NEARER AND NEARER TO THE POSITION OF KRIS AND PAUL - AS HE DOES THIS THEY START TO SEE HIM A LITTLE BETTER AND MAKE OUT SOME OF THE WOUNDS HE HAS IN HIS ALMOST ZOMBIFIED BODY

PAUL

ASSHOLE'S WEARING A FUCKING HALLOWEEN COSTUME... IN THIS GODDAMN WEATHER

JASON IS TEN FEET FROM PAUL AND KRIS

PAUL (SHOUTING)

TOO EARLY FOR HALLOWEEN, IDIOT

KRIS

HE MIGHT BE GOING TO IDLE

PAUL

WITH A COSTUME LIKE THAT... HEH FAIR POINT... (SHOUTING) HEY YOU GOING TO IDLE

JASON IS ABOUT TO PASS THE TWO HITCHHIKERS

PAUL (SHOUTING)

FUCKTARD I'M TALKING TO YOU

JASON REACHES INSIDE HIS COAT, PRODUCING HIS MACHETE AND WITHOUT EVEN SLOWING, WITH ONE SWISH OF BLADE CUTS THROUGH PAUL'S CHEST AND NECK - PAUL FALLS TO THE GROUND CLUTCHING HIS NECK, JASON QUICKLY SWITCHES THE MACHETE TO HIS LEFT HAND AND RAMS IT IN KRIS'S STOMACH - KRIS STARES IN DISBELIEF AND FEAR AS SHE FALLS TO HER KNEES, JASON PUTS ONE OF HIS BOOTS TO HER CHEST AND REMOVES THE MACHETE - JASON JUST KEEPS WALKING, LEAVING BEHIND HIM THE BROKEN AND BLOODY REMAINS OF THE TWO HITCHHIKERS

EXT. VANESSA WATERS HOUSE

VANESSA WALKS UP THE STREET AND TURNS A CORNER INTO HER FRONT YARD, HER HOUSE IS RED BRICK AND HAS TWO FLOORS

ERICA (V.O)

HEY GIRL

ERICA PALMER IS STANDING IN HER FRONT YARD - THE HOUSE NEXT TO VANESSA'S

VANESSA

NOT MANY PEOPLE CAN CALL ME THAT

ERICA

DOING SOME SHOPPING

VANESSA

ONLY SOME HARDWARE STUFF, I GOT SOME SHELVES TO PUT UP

ERICA

HEY IF YOU WANT A HAND MY DAMIAN COULD HELP

VANESSA

NO I'M GOOD

ERICA

YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE A HELPING HAND AT SOME POINT GIRL, YOU'RE GETTING OLDER

VANESSA WALKS UP TO HER FRONT DOOR, TAKES HER KEY FROM HER POCKET AND OPENS IT

VANESSA

I'M AS OLD AS YOU ARE AND YOU KNOW IT, SEE YOU LATER

ERICA

BYE ESSA

VANESSA WALKS INSIDE HER HOUSE

EXT. SAINTS TOWN, PENNSYLVANIA

THE STOLEN POLICE CAR DRIVEN BY TOMMY DRIVES INTO THE SMALL PENNSYLVANIAN TOWN - THERE IS A METAL ART CONSTRUCTION OF A GIANT BIRD STANDING ON A PATCH OF GRASS TO THE LEFT OF THE CAR - STEPHANIE GLANCES AT IT - SHE SEES THE WORDS UNDER THE BIRD ALSO WRITTEN IN METAL THAT ANNOUNCE THAT THEY'VE ENTERED SAINTS TOWN

STEPHANIE

WHAT ARE WE DOING IN SAINTS TOWN

TOMMY

I HAVE A FRIEND WHO LIVES HERE, SHE'S GOING TO BE HELPING US

STEPHANIE

HAS SHE FOUGHT JASON BEFORE

TOMMY

JASON'S MORE MY TERRITORY... MY FRIEND SPECIALIZES IN THE MACABRE... YOU'LL SEE

TOMMY DRIVES DOWN A STREET AND TURNS A CORNER

EXT. VANESSA WATERS HOUSE

TOMMY PULLS THE POLICE CAR UP OUTSIDE VANESSA'S HOUSE, HE AND STEPHANIE GET OUT AND PROCEED TOWARD THE HOUSE

AS THEY WALK UP TO THE FRONT DOOR, THEY HEAR ERICA IN THE FRONT YARD NEXT DOOR, HALF SINGING HALF HUMMING - THEY LOOK OVER AND SEE HER PULLING UP WEEDS FROM FLOWER POTS, THEY MAKE A FEW STEPS TOWARD THE HOUSE - TOMMY RINGS THE DOORBELL

A FEW MOMENTS LATER THE FRONT DOOR OPENS - REVEALING VANESSA

VANESSA

TOMMY, GOOD TO SEE YOU AND YOU MUST STEPHANIE, COME IN, COME IN

VANESSA MOVES BACKWARD A LITTLE INTO THE HOUSE ALLOWING TOMMY AND STEPHANIE INSIDE

INT. VANESSA WATERS HOUSE

VANESSEA'S HOUSE FROM THE INSIDE LOOKS CLEAN AND WELL KEPT AS VANESSA CLOSES THE FRONT DOOR AND SHOWS TOMMY AND STEPHANIE INTO THE LIVING ROOM

TOMMY

STEPHANIE FREEMAN MEET DUKE

VANESSA

MY NAME IS VANESSA WATERS MY DEAR, ONLY THIS CLOWN KEEPS CALLING ME DUKE

TOMMY

WHAT CAN I SAY, YOU REMIND ME OF SOMEONE

VANESSA

NOW TO DISPENSE WITH THE PLEASANTRIES, JASON VOORHEES

TOMMY

HE SHOULD BE MORE THAN THIRTY MINUTES BEHIND US

VANESSA

THE THING WITH JASON THOUGH IS WHAT MOTIVATES HIM

STEPHANIE

THAT'S FINDING ME, ISN'T IT

VANESSA

YES BUT HE WASN'T ALWAYS LIKE THAT... JASON HAS RARELY EVER SHOWN AN INTEREST IN HIS FAMILY, YOU AND YOUR FAMILY HAVE BEEN LIVING YOUR LIVES IN PEACE WITH OUT THAT MONSTER

TOMMY

THE ONLY REASON HE WOULD NEED TO TRACK YOU DOWN WOULD BE TO RESURRECT HIMSELF... BUT HIS BODY SEEMS TO BE WORKING WELL ENOUGH, SO IT MAKES NO SENSE

VANESSA

WHATEVER THE CASE, WE HAVE TO LEAD HIM AWAY AND BACK TO CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE

STEPHANIE

CRYSTAL LAKE IN NEW JERSEY

VANESSA

THAT'S HIS HOME, IT'S ALSO THE ONLY PLACE WE CAN USE THIS

VANESSA WALKS OVER TO A BOOKCASE BESIDE THE DOOR, SHE OPENS A DRAWER AT THE BOTTOM OF THE BOOKCASE AND REMOVES WHAT LOOKS LIKE AN OLD, WORN BOOK WITH A FACE SORT OF CARVED INTO THE COVER

VANESSA

THE NECRONOMICON EX MORTIS... THE BOOK OF THE DEAD OR AT LEAST A GOOD FACSIMILE OF ONE

STEPHANIE

AND THAT'LL KILL HIM

VANESSA

IT'S A BIT OF A CHEAT BUT IF WE GET JASON BACK TO CRYSTAL LAKE, THIS WILL HELP KILL HIM

STEPHANIE

THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, LET'S GO

TOMMY

I AGREE WE SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE AS FAST AS WE CAN

VANESSA

I JUST HAVE TO GET SOMETHING AND THEN WE'LL LEAVE

VANESSA GETS UP WITH THE BOOK STILL IN HER HANDS AND WALKS OUT THE LIVING ROOM DOOR - LEAVING TOMMY AND STEPHANIE ON THEIR OWN

EXT. SAINTS TOWN, PENNSYLVANIA

JASON WALKS INTO TOWN, THE YOUNG THIEF FROM EARLIER IS SITTING ON A BENCH, LISTENING TO HIS IPOD - AS JASON PASSES THE THIEF, THE YOUNG MAN LOOKS UP - MOMENTARILY SHOCKED

YOUNG MAN

WHAT THE FUCK

THE YOUNG MAN GETS UP AND ATTEMPTS TO RUN AWAY - JASON TURNS AND SWINGS HIS MACHETE AT THE THIEF - THE MACHETE CUTS THROUGH THE MAN'S ARM AND COLLIDES WITH THE SIDE OF HIS CHEST - JASON REMOVES THE MACHETE - LEAVING THE YOUNG MAN TO FALL DYING TO THE GROUND AS JASON WALKS OFF

INT. VANESSA WATERS HOUSE

VANESSA WALKS DOWNSTAIRS, DRAGGING A LARGE BLACK BAG BEHIND HER - THE BAG IS ZIPPED CLOSED - TOMMY AND STEPHANIE ARE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS

VANESSA

THAT THING IS A WALKING CORPSE, CONVENTIONAL WEAPONS WON'T WORK AGAINST HIM

STEPHANIE

SO WHAT HAVE YOU GOT

VANESSA

OH JUST SOME CONVENTIONAL WEAPONS

TOMMY TAKES THE BAG OFF VANESSA AND LIFTS IT UP BY THE STRAPS ON TOP OF IT

STEPHANIE

I DON'T GET IT

VANESSA

TWO SHOTGUNS, FIVE GRENADES YEAH BE CAREFUL WITH THAT TOMMY AND SOME... HARDWARE ALL TO KEEP MR. VOORHEES DOWN FOR A LITTLE WHILE SO WE CAN USE THE BOOK

VANESSA WALKS UP TO THE FRONT DOOR AND OPENS IT

VANESSA

SOME CONVENTIONAL WEAPONS HAVE THEIR USES

EXT. VANESSA WATERS HOUSE

VANESSA WALKS OUTSIDE FOLLOWED BY STEPHANIE AND TOMMY WITH THE BAG AROUND HIS SHOULDER - VANESSA LOOKS OVER AT THE POLICE CAR

VANESSA

TOMMY STEALING POLICE PROPERTY, TUT TUT

VANESSA SMILES AND APPROACHES THE STOLEN CAR

EXT. SAINTS TOWN, PENNSYLVANIA

JASON WALKS DOWN A SMALL STREET IN SAINTS TOWN ON THE STREET A FEW SMALL CHILDREN, WHO WERE PLAYING A GAME ARE ALL STARING AT JASON, BEHIND THEM TALKING TO A WOMAN IN HER FORTIES IS WALTER TRAVIS - WALTER EVENTUALLY TURNS HIS HEAD TO SEE JASON WALKING PAST THE KIDS

WALTER WALKS UP TO JASON, DETERMINED AND STANDING IN JASON'S WAY - BEFORE WALTER CAN EVEN SAY A WORD, JASON STABS HIM IN THE STOMACH WITH HIS MACHETE AND STARTS CUTTING UPWARD - JASON STOPS WHEN THE BLADE GETS TO WALTER'S CHEST AND THEN RETRACTS THE MACHETE, JASON WALKS ONWARD, HE IS HIMSELF DETERMINED

EXT. VANESSA WATERS HOUSE

VANESSA AND STEPHANIE ARE STANDING OUTSIDE THE CAR WHILE TOMMY LOADS THE BAG INTO THE TRUNK OF THE CAR

STEPHANIE

HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT JASON

VANESSA

I'VE STUDIED HIM ALONG WITH A NUMBER OF OTHER KILLERS, SOME I'VE FACED AND SOME I HAVEN'T YET

STEPHANIE

I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING BUT WHY

VANESSA

... IT'S A VERY LONG STORY

STEPHANIE

I UNDERSTAND

VANESSA SMILES, TOMMY CLOSES THE TRUNK AND SEES JASON STANDING AT THE TOP OF THE STREET

TOMMY

FUCK, GET INTO THE CAR

JASON STARTS WALKING TOWARD THEM, VANESSA OPENS ONE OF THE BACK DOORS TO THE CAR - STEPHANIE STARES A JASON FOR A FEW SECONDS - VANESSA GRABS STEPHANIE'S ARM AND PULLS HER INTO THE CAR - TOMMY STARTS THE ENGINE AND THE CAR SPRINGS TO LIFE AS TOMMY PUTS HIS FOOT DOWN ON THE ACCELERATOR - THE CAR ALMOST HITS JASON AS IT SPEEDS AROUND THE CORNER

ERICA (V.O)

OH MY GOD

ERICA RUNS OUT FROM HER GARDEN AND RUNS OVER TO JASON - SHE REACHES FOR HIS MASK

ERICA

LET'S TAKE THAT MASK OFF, ARE YOU ALRIGHT

JASON FLICKS HIS MACHETE AT HER ARM - CUTTING DEEPLY INTO IT, ERICA SCREAMS IN PAIN - ERICA FALLS TO THE GROUND - CLUTCHING HER ARM AS JASON STANDS OVER HER - MACHETE HELD HIGH

ERICA (SCREAMING)

STOP

JASON STRIKES ERICA WITH HIS MACHETE - HITTING HER HARD IN THE SHOULDER AND CUTTING DOWN TO HER CHEST AND MORE IMPORTANTLY HER HEART

EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE

TWO POLICE OFFICERS ARE STANDING IN THE OLD CAMP - A MAN CALLED WILLIAM DIAZ AND A WOMAN CALLED JENNY CARTER

DIAZ

SO HOW IS SHE

CARTER

NOT SO GOOD SHE REALLY MISSES ROSS... DAMN I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE HE'S GONE... SHE WANTS TO SPEAK TO THAT GIRL, YOU KNOW THE ONE WHO SURVIVED

DIAZ

I DON'T THINK THAT'S SUCH A GOOD IDEA, DO YOU?

CARTER

I DON'T KNOW BUT DIANE'S GOING OUT OF HER MIND... I JUST CAN'T BARE TO SEE MY LITTLE SISTER GOING LIKE THAT

EXT. ROAD OUT OF SAINTS TOWN

TOMMY SPEEDS OUT OF SAINTS TOWN - AS THE CAR LEAVES DOWN THE ROAD, TOMMY DECIDES TO SLOW DOWN TO A SAFER SPEED

STEPHANIE

HOW DID HE CATCH UP TO US SO FAST

VANESSA

... THERE'S A CHANCE THAT HE COULD BE TRACKING YOU

STEPHANIE

WHAT, HOW

VANESSA

I DON'T KNOW... MAYBE YOUR BLOOD MAYBE SOMETHING ELSE

STEPHANIE

SO HE CAN TRACK ME

TOMMY

IT'S POSSIBLE

EXT. SAINTS TOWN, PENNSYLVANIA

JASON WALKS DOWN A STREET IN SAINTS TOWN - STANDING OUTSIDE HER HOUSE, SMOKING IS THE YOUNG MOTHER FROM EARLIER - SHE LOOKS OVER AT JASON

YOUNG MOTHER

HEY TAKE THAT THING OFF MAN YOU'LL SCARE THE KIDS

JASON JUST KEEPS WALKING

YOUNG MOTHER

FUCK, ANDY IS THAT YOU

JASON DOESN'T EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE THE YOUNG MOTHER AS HE PASSES HER

THE YOUNG MOTHER PICKS UP A SMALL STONE (A DECORATIVE PEBBLE FROM HER GARDEN) AND THROWS IT AT JASON - AIMING FOR JASON'S BODY

YOUNG MOTHER

HEY ASSHOLE

THE PEBBLE HITS JASON'S NECK AND LODGES THERE IN HIS ROTTING SKIN - THE YOUNG MOTHER QUICKLY, DROPS HER CIGARETTE ON THE GROUND - STAMPS ON IT AND WALKS BACK INTO HER HOUSE - PURPOSEFULLY NOT LOOKING BACK AT JASON

INT. FOREST GREEN POLICE DEPARTMENT

ACTING SHERIFF DEAN GALLAGHER IS SITTING AT HIS DESK - FILLING OUT PAPER WORK

THE DOOR OPENS AND DEPUTY FRED ALLISTER STROLLS IN AND TAKES HIS PLACE AND THE DESK TO THE LEFT OF GALLAGHER

FRED

HOW LONG ARE BILL AND JENNY GOING TO BE STUCK DOWN THERE AT THE OLD CAMP

GALLAGHER

... THEY'LL BE DOWN THERE FOR ANOTHER FEW DAYS

FRED

DAMN MAN ME AND BILL WERE GOING TO HIT UP THAT LITTLE BAR JUST OUTSIDE OF TOWN, IT'S CALLED FORTUNATE OR SOME SHIT

GALLAGHER

YOU CAN STILL GO AFTER HE FINISHES HIS SHIFT IN ANOTHER...

GALLAGHER CHECKS HIS WATCH

GALLAGHER

THREE HOURS, JUST REMEMBER TO CHANGE OUT OF YOUR UNIFORM, I DON'T WANT ANYMORE COMPLAINTS

FRED

YOU WON'T GET THEM MAN

GALLAGHER

... YEAH, LOOK

GALLAGHER TURNS AROUND TO FACE FRED

GALLAGHER

CAN I TALK TO YOU FOR A SECOND

FRED

SURE MAN

GALLAGHER

I'M A LITTLE CONCERNED, YOUR FATHER WAS KILLED LAST NIGHT... YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE GRIEVING

FRED

... NAH, NO I GUESS I'M NOT... I'LL TELL YOU ABOUT IT, MY DAD GAVE ME A JOB IN HERE BECAUSE I DIDN'T FIT IN AT ANYTHING ELSE, I MADE IT MY OWN AND I WORKED HARD AT IT BUT IN ALL FAIRNESS, HE NEVER MADE TIME FOR ME, HE MADE TIME FOR THE REST OF THE FAMILY AND THE DEPARTMENT HERE... HE DIDN'T LIKE ME... HE DIDN'T KNOW ME... I DON'T CARE THAT HE'S DEAD

GALLAGHER AND FRED EXCHANGE GLANCES FOR A FEW SECONDS - GALLAGHER'S OF SHOCK AND FRED'S OF VISIBLY NOT CARING, EVENTUALLY GALLAGHER LOOKS AWAY FROM FRED AND BACK TO HIS WORK AND FRED DOES THE SAME

EXT. ROAD

TOMMY, VANESSA AND STEPHANIE ARE DRIVING DOWN THE ROAD IN THE STOLEN POLICE CAR - EVERYONE IN THE CAR IS SITTING IN SILENCE

STEPHANIE

... I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING

VANESSA

WHAT

STEPHANIE

WOULDN'T THE COPS HAVE PUT A TRACKING DEVICE OR SOMETHING ON THIS CAR

TOMMY

I CHECKED IT OUT AND DISABLED IT... THIS ISN'T MY FIRST RODEO

STEPHANIE

... WHEN WAS YOUR FIRST RODEO

TOMMY

... I... I'D RATHER NOT TALK ABOUT IT

STEPHANIE

... OKAY

STEPHANIE AND VANESSA EXCHANGE A LOOK OF AWKWARDNESS

EXT. ROAD OUT OF SAINTS TOWN

JASON IS WALKING OUT OF SAINTS TOWN AND LOOKING AS DETERMINED AND UNSTOPPABLE AS EVER - THE SOUND OF A TRAIN RUSHING DOWN TRACKS CAN BE HEARD IN THE DISTANCE - TO THE SIDE OF THE ROAD THERE IS A STEEP HILL - JASON STOPS, TURNS AND WALKS OVER TO THE HILL -

AT THE BOTTOM OF THE HILL ARE RAILWAY TRACKS - TO THE LEFT OF JASON (PAST THE TOWN) A TRAIN IS SPEEDING DOWN THE TRACKS, JASON WALKS QUICKLY DOWN THE HILL AND AS THE TRAIN PASSES - JASON JUMPS - HIS HANDS GRABBING ONTO THE TOP OF THE TRAIN - JASON PULLS HIMSELF UP ONTO THE TRAIN

AS JASON LOOKS FORWARD - STARING OUT IN FRONT OF HIM AS THE TRAIN ROLLS ON IN THE SAME DIRECTION AS STEPHANIE, TOMMY AND VANESSA

EXT. ROAD

AS THE CAR TRAVELS DOWN ANOTHER ROAD - THE TRIO HAVE GONE BACK TO SILENCE

STEPHANIE

WHEN I WAS EIGHT YEARS OLD, I NEARLY KILLED MY BEST FRIEND

VANESSA

WHAT

STEPHANIE

WE WERE PLAYING AROUND OUTSIDE MY HOUSE, SHE TOOK A DOLL THAT MY MOM HAD BOUGHT ME AND WAS PLAYING WITH IT... SOMETHING OVERCAME ME... I WAS SO ANGRY I GRABBED THE DOLL BUT SHE WOULDN'T LET GO, I CUT HER FACE WITH MY NAILS, BUT SHE STILL WOULDN'T LET GO, MY HEAD WAS ACHING, I COULDN'T THINK STRAIGHT BUT I SAW A ROCK BESIDE HER, I LIFTED THE ROCK, I WAS GOING TO HIT HER IN THE FACE WITH IT... I WANTED TO HIT HER IN THE FACE

TOMMY

WHAT HAPPENED

STEPHANIE

MY DAD TOOK THE ROCK OFF ME AND DRAGGED ME BACK INTO THE HOUSE, MOST OF THAT DAY MY MOM AND DAD DIDN'T LOOK ME IN THE EYE, WHEN THEY EVENTUALLY DID, I SAW SOMETHING HORRIBLE... THEY WERE AFRAID OF ME... IN HINDSIGHT THEY WERE PROBABLY AFRAID I TURN INTO SOMETHING LIKE JASON

VANESSA

BUT YOU DIDN'T

STEPHANIE SMILES WEAKLY

STEPHANIE

BUT I WANTED TO

TOMMY

... I FIRST MET JASON WHEN I WAS TWELVE YEARS OLD, BEFORE THAT DAY I COULD'VE BEEN ANYTHING, AN INVENTOR, MASK MAKER, GAMER... I DIDN'T REALLY CARE I WAS HAVING FUN...BUT WE LIVED NEAR CRYSTAL LAKE AND ONE NIGHT JASON DECIDED TO KILL SOME KIDS WHO WERE STAYING IN THE HOUSE FACING US, HE ALSO KILLED MY MOM

STEPHANIE AND VANESSA ARE LISTENING PATIENTLY TO TOMMY

TOMMY

THEN I KILLED HIM... I SPENT YEARS COMING TO TERMS WITH WHAT I DID, THERE WAS ONE OR TWO TIMES WHEN I THOUGHT JASON HAD COME BACK, YOU KNOW TO GET HIS REVENGE

STEPHANIE

AND

TOMMY

NOTHING I HAD YEARS WITHOUT JASON IN MY LIFE, BUT I WAS STILL HAUNTED BY HIS... MEMORY I GUESS... ONE NIGHT, ME AND A FRIEND WENT BACK TO CRYSTAL LAKE AND DUG UP JASON, I WANTED TO BURN HIM... BUT IT ALL WENT WRONG... A BOLT OF LIGHTING HIT JASON AND TO THIS DAY, JASON HAS BEEN... UNDYING

VANESSA

SO YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR JASON'S FIRST RESURRECTION

TOMMY

I THINK SO

VANESSA

... WOW

TOMMY

ME AND A GIRL CALLED MEGAN CHAINED HIM TO THE BOTTOM OF CRYSTAL LAKE, THE PLACE WHERE HE FIRST DIED AND WE THOUGHT THAT WOULD STOP HIM... I GUESS IN MY HEART I KNEW IT WOULDN'T

STEPHANIE

WHAT DID YOU DO AFTER THAT

TOMMY

TRAVELED THE WORLD, JAPAN, AUSTRALIA, FRANCE AND THEN BACK HOME, 8 YEARS AGO... I'VE BEEN SOLVING SOME CASES LOCAL POLICE HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO AND THEN I HEARD ABOUT CRYSTAL LAKE

STEPHANIE

WHAT ABOUT IT

TOMMY

SO MANY PEOPLE GO MISSING EVERY YEAR, VANISHING WITHOUT A TRACE... THE COPS ARE COVERING IT UP AND HOPING FOR THE BEST, THEY GET PEACE EVERY NOW AND THEN BUT I KNEW I HAD TO COME BACK TO PUT AN END TO THIS AND I KNEW VANESSA FROM MY TIME IN JAPAN SO I THOUGHT IF ANYONE HAD A PLAN FOR KILLING HIM STONE DEAD IT WOULD BE HER

VANESSA

YOU WERE RIGHT

TOMMY

SO ANYWAY A FRIEND OF OURS

VANESSA

A FRIEND OF MINE, SHE DIDN'T REALLY LIKE YOU AS I REMEMBER TOMMY

TOMMY

LIKE I SAID ANYWAY, A FRIEND OF VANESSA'S WAS CLOSER THAN I WAS AT THE TIME TO THE CAMP... SHE WENT UP THERE YESTERDAY WITH A COPY OF THE BOOK OF THE DEAD... AND WE HAVEN'T HEARD FROM HER SINCE

VANESSA

ALL WE KNOW IS JASON'S BACK AND THAT DOESN'T BODE WELL FOR HER AT ALL

INT. TRAIN

INSIDE THE DRIVER'S COMPARTMENT AT THE TOP OF THE TRAIN - THE TRAIN OPERATOR IS SITTING AT HIS CONTROL PANEL, HE FLIPS A SWITCH AND TURNS A DIAL - BEFORE OPENING A COMPARTMENT AND TAKING OUT AN IPOD, THE DRIVER PUTS IN THE EARPLUGS AND STARTS LISTENING TO SOME MUSIC

EXT. TRAIN

STANDING ON TOP OF THE COMPARTMENT, MACHETE READY IN FRONT OF HIM IS JASON - JUST WATCHING AND WAITING

EXT. ROAD

AS THE STOLEN CAR IS DRIVING DOWN ANOTHER ROAD, TWO CARS ARE IN FRONT OF IT AND THE SUN IS STARTING TO GO DOWN

VANESSA

I GUESS YOU WANT TO KNOW MY STORY

STEPHANIE

YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL US

VANESSA

TOMMY KNOWS IT ALREADY AND I DON'T HAVE A REASON NOT TO TELL YOU... MY LIFE WAS SORT OF UNSPECTACULAR, NEBRASKA BORN AND RAISED... THEN I MET SOMEONE... HIS NAME WAS CREIGHTON AND HE MEANT SO MUCH TO ME... HIS HIGH SCHOOL SWEETHEART WAS KILLED BY JASON AND HE SPENT NEARLY EVERY MOMENT HE COULD, RESEARCHING JASON AND SETTING TRAPS... SOON ENOUGH JASON KILLED HIM, BUT NOT BEFORE CREIGHTON TOLD YOUR MOTHER HOW TO KILL HIM

STEPHANIE

MY MOTHER

VANESSA

THIS ALL TOOK PLACE WHEN YOU WERE A BABY

STEPHANIE

TOMMY TOLD ABOUT THIS BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW

VANESSA

YOUR MOTHER TOLD ME

STEPHANIE

YOU MET MY MOM

VANESSA

AFTER CREIGHTON DIED I TRACKED HER DOWN... I WANTED TO KNOW HOW HE DIED AND YOUR MOM TOLD ME ALL ABOUT IT... IT WAS THE DEATH CREIGHTON WOULD HAVE WANTED, PUTTING JASON INTO THE GROUND FOR GOOD... BUT AS YOU KNOW IT DIDN'T WORK OUT LIKE THAT, ME AND CREIGHTON HAD TWO CHILDREN CALLED MAX AND APRIL, IN THE YEARS JASON WAS SILENT I RAISED THEM IN JAPAN, WHERE I MET TOMMY... EVENTUALLY WE CAME BACK TO THE STATES... I HAVEN'T SEEN MAX IN NEARLY TWO YEARS BUT I STILL GET THE OCCASIONAL EMAIL FROM APRIL

STEPHANIE

SO WE'RE ALL CONNECTED TO JASON IN SOME WAY

TOMMY

HE'S MESSED UP OUR LIVES IN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER SO IN A WAY, YEAH

STEPHANIE

SO WHO BETTER TO END HIS

VANESSA GIVES STEPHANIE A HALF HEARTED SMILE

EXT. garcon noye train station, wessex county

OVER TWO HOURS LATER, IT'S NIGHT AS THE TRAIN ARRIVES INTO THE STATION, ONLY A FEW LAMPS ILLUMINATE IT'S ARRIVAL - IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE JASON IS STANDING ON THE ROOF BUT IT'S SUCH A DARK NIGHT THAT IT'S POSSIBLE HE'S UP THERE

AS THE TRAIN STOPS A MIDDLE AGED NIGHT GUARD CALLED RALF WALKS OUT OF THE DOORS LEADING INTO THE MAIN BUILDING OF THE STATION

ON THE DRIVERS COMPARTMENT THE DOOR RUSTLES OPEN AND THE OPERATOR STEPS OUT - A LITTLE WARY AND TIRED

RALF

JUST MAKING A PIT STOP

OPERATOR

YOU COULD SAY THAT, I'VE BEEN IN THAT COMPARTMENT FOR FIVE HOURS I NEEDED A BREATH OF FRESH AIR AND TO MOVE MY LEGS, GOT ANOTHER TWO HOURS LEFT TO GET TO PALMBRAKEN

RALF

DAMN, WELL WE GOT SOME NICE VENDING MACHINES IF YOU WANT TO STACK UP MAN

THE OPERATOR GIVES A CHUCKLE, AS JASON DROPS FROM THE TOP OF ONE OF THE COMPARTMENTS ONTO THE GROUND - HE LANDS ON HIS FEET AS THE OPERATOR AND RALF WATCH HIM

OPERATOR (SHOUTING)

THE FUCK, A DAMN STOWAWAY

JASON STARTS WALKING TOWARD THE TWO MEN - THE OPERATOR AND RALF CATCH A GLIMPSE OF JASON'S MACHETE AS A RAY OF LIGHT FROM A NEARBY LAMP HITS IT

RALF

FUCK

OPERATOR

HEY PUT THAT SHIT DOWN

AS JASON APPROACHES THE TWO MEN, THE OPERATOR PUTS HIS HANDS OUT TAKE THE MACHETE OFF JASON - JASON LASHES OUT WITH THE BLADED WEAPON CUTTING DEEP INTO THE OPERATOR'S NECK, SLICING THROUGH VEINS AND SPRAYING RALF WITH A GREAT AMOUNT OF BLOOD - RALF SCREAMS AS THE BLOOD HITS HIS FACE, HE FALLS TO HIS KNEES, HIS EYES CLOSE AS HE AWAITS HIS FATE, TEARS STREAMING DOWN HIS FACE

GLASS SHATTERS AND RALF OPENS HIS EYES, HE LOOKS AROUND AND SEES THE DOORS TO THE BUILDING HE EXITED MINUTES AGO HAVE BEEN COMPLETELY DEMOLISHED AND ARE LYING BROKEN AND SHATTERED ON THE GROUND OUTSIDE

EXT. ROAD INTO FOREST GREEN

THE STOLEN POLICE CAR SPEEDS DOWN THE ROAD, STEPHANIE WHO WAS SLEEPING OPENS HER EYES TO SEE VANESSA STARING OUT THE WINDOW - DEEP IN THOUGHT

STEPHANIE

... I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL ASLEEP

VANESSA

YOU WERE OUT FOR THE BEST PART OF AN HOUR, YOU'VE HAD A VERY LONG DAY

STEPHANIE

IT'S NOT OVER YET

VANESSA SHAKES HER HEAD AS THE CAR DRIVES BY A SIGN STATING "WELCOME TO FOREST GREEN - A COMMUNITY WHERE UNITY IS STRONGER THAN EVER"

STEPHANIE

I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO CRYSTAL LAKE

TOMMY

THEY RENAMED THE PLACE, I GUESS WELCOME TO CRYSTAL LAKE, HOME OF CAMP BLOOD DOESN'T HAVE THE SAME RING TO IT AS COMMUNITY UNITY

INT. FOREST GREEN POLICE DEPARTMENT

GALLAGHER IS STANDING BY A TABLE AT THE BACK OF THE MAIN OFFICE AND IS PREPARING A CUP OF COFFEE FOR HIMSELF

FRED WALKS OUT OF THE BATHROOM TO THE SIDE OF THE OFFICE AND WALKS OVER TO THE DOOR, GRABBING HIS JACKET FROM A NEARBY COAT RACK

GALLAGHER

WHERE ARE YOU GOING

FRED

SHIFTS OVER I'M MEETING BILL

FRED OPENS THE DOOR LETTING A COOL BREEZE INTO THE ROOM

GALLAGHER (STERNLY)

DON'T BE GETTING INTO TROUBLE

FRED STOPS FOR A SECOND AND THEN WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING LEAVES THE BUILDING

EXT. FOREST GREEN - THE TOWN

TOMMY IS DRIVING DOWN A STREET IN FOREST GREEN - IN THE ENTIRE STREET OF ELEVEN HOUSES ONLY THREE HAVE LIGHTS ON

STEPHANIE

DAMN WHAT TIME IS IT

TOMMY

EIGHT THIRTY, WEIRD RIGHT

VANESSA

EITHER EVERYBODY HAS A REALLY STRICT BED TIME OR

TOMMY

NOT MANY PEOPLE LIVE HERE

STEPHANIE

WOULD YOU WANT TO LIVE HERE

TOMMY

... FAIR POINT

TOMMY TURNS A CORNER INTO ANOTHER STREET - OUT OF FIFTEEN HOUSES - TWO HAVE LIGHTS ON

STEPHANIE

SHOULD WE CHECK THEM OUT

TOMMY

NO TIME, WE DON'T KNOW HOW FAR JASON IS BEHIND US

STEPHANIE

WE SHOULD HAVE HOURS TO SPARE

TOMMY

DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HIM... NOT EVER, THIS IS JUST A CASE OF MONSTER'S HOME TOWN BECOMING A GHOST TOWN... NOTHING TO SEE APART FROM THE TUMBLEWEEDS

EXT. ROAD INTO FOREST GREEN

JASON IS WALKING DOWN THE ROAD INTO THE TOWN THAT WAS ONCE CALLED CRYSTAL LAKE, AS HE PASSES THE WELCOME TO FOREST GREEN SIGN HE SUDDENLY STOPS - JASON RAMS HIS MACHETE INTO THE SIGN - CUTTING THROUGH METAL, HE QUICKLY REMOVES IT AND THEN WALKS ON - THE PART HE SLICED THOUGH WAS THE WORD COMMUNITY

EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE

OFFICERS DIAZ AND CARTER ARE STANDING NEXT TO THEIR POLICE CAR WHICH IS PARKED CLOSE TO ONE OF THE CABINS - CARTER IS SITTING DOWN ON A FOLD UP CHAIR ON ONE SIDE OF THE CAR WHILE DIAZ IS STANDING ON THE OTHER - THEY ARE PLAYING A GAME OF CARDS ON THE HOOD OF THE CAR

DIAZ

HOW LONG MUCH LONGER

CARTER TAKES A LOOK AT HER WATCH

CARTER

TWELVE MINUTES

DIAZ

THAT'S PRECISE

CARTER

YOU ASKED I TOLD

DIAZ

GOD THIS IS BORING

CARTER

I CAN'T HELP IT IF YOU COMPLETELY SUCK WHEN IT COMES TO CARDS

DIAZ

HA HA YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, WORKING OVERTIME IS NICE AND ALL BUT WE HAVEN'T BEEN DOING ANYTHING BUT ADMIRING THE VIEW OUT HERE

CARTER

TRUE

DIAZ

I MEAN VOORHEES ISN'T EVEN OUT HERE, IF HE WAS WE'D HAVE BEEN DEAD ALREADY

CARTER

YOUR LOGIC ISN'T REALLY INSPIRING

DIAZ

BUT IT'S TRUE WE WOULDN'T EVEN STAND A FEW MINUTES WITH THAT MONSTER... SO WHY ARE WE OUT HERE

CARTER

I GUESS TO WARN THE SHERIFF IF VOORHEES COMES BACK

DIAZ

JENNY THERE'S ONLY FIVE OFFICERS IN THIS TOWN, YOU, ME, FRED, KEN AND DEAN... KEN'S DEAF, FRED'S A JUMPED UP LITTLE ASSHOLE AND DEAN'S THE SHERIFF... LEAVING ONLY YOU AND ME STANDING HERE IN CAMP BLOOD... WHO HAS OUR BACKS

THE SOUND OF AN ENGINE APPROACHING GROWS NEARER AS A POLICE CAR WITH IT'S HEADLIGHTS ON APPEARS THOUGH THE ENTRANCE TO THE CAMP AND BLINDS THE TWO OFFICERS

DIAZ

MUST BE FRED, HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT A BAR OR SOMETHING... (SHOUTS) HEY ASSHOLE SHUT OFF THE LIGHTS

THE HEADLIGHTS ARE SWITCHED OFF REVEALING THE CAR TO BE LABELED DEFLYN POLICE DEPARTMENT AND NOT FOREST GREEN

CARTER

WHAT THE HELL

TOMMY GETS OUT OF THE CAR AND WALKS DOWN TO THE TWO OFFICERS, HE IS FOLLOWED BY STEPHANIE AND VANESSA

TOMMY

YOU'RE IN DANGER AND HAVE TO LEAVE THE CAMP RIGHT NOW

DIAZ

WHO'RE YOU

TOMMY

IT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW, ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT JASON VOORHEES IS FOLLOWING US

CARTER

WHY WERE YOU DRIVING A POLICE VEHICLE

TOMMY

DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I WAS SAYING, JASON VOORHEES IS BEHIND US

CARTER

WE HEARD BUT CAN YOU ANSWER THE QUESTION, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT (POINTS TO THE CAR)

TOMMY

IT DOESN'T MATTER

CARTER GRABS TOMMY'S HAND AND TWISTS IT BEHIND HIS BACK - SHE ATTEMPTS TO THROW HIM AGAINST THE POLICE CAR BUT TOMMY HEADBUTTS HER - CARTER LETS GO AND CLUTCHES AT HER HEAD AS DIAZ THROWS TOMMY UP AGAINST THE CAR AND TAKES HIS HANDCUFFS FROM HIS BELT

DIAZ

THAT'S ASSAULTING AN OFFICER

WHILE DIAZ IS DISTRACTED WITH TOMMY, STEPHANIE QUICKLY OPENS A POUCH ON DIAZ'S BELT AND REMOVES HIS TASER- DIAZ RELEASES TOMMY JUST AS STEPHANIE TAZERS HIM JUST BELOW THE NECK - DIAZ FALLS TO THE GROUND AND STARTS CONVULSING

STEPHANIE

THAT'S ASSAULTING AN OFFICER

CARTER

WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT

STEPHANIE

YOU STARTED IT

CARTER

YOU FUCKING STOLE A CAR

STEPHANIE

JASON VOORHEES IS BEHIND US

CARTER

JASON VOORHEES ACTUALLY COMING FOR YOU

STEPHANIE

YES

CARTER

... FUCK WE HAVE TO GO, WE HAVE TO LEAVE

TOMMY SHAKES HIS HEAD

TOMMY

LITTLE BIT LATE FOR THAT NOW, DON'T YOU THINK

TOMMY NODS AT DIAZ WHO HAS STOPPED CONVULSING AND IS CURRENTLY UNCONSCIOUS

CARTER

FUCK, SHIT MAN WE CAN STILL GET OUT OF HERE

TOMMY

WE'RE NOT RUNNING AWAY FROM HIM, WE'RE GOING TO STOP HIM

CARTER

FUCK MAN, I DON'T WANNA END UP LIKE ROSS OR JIM OR THAT GIRL LAST NIGHT DID

VANESSA

WHAT GIRL

CARTER

WE FOUND A GIRL HERE LAST NIGHT, BLEEDING OUT NEXT TO ROSS

VANESSA

IS SHE OKAY

CARTER

I DON'T KNOW, SHE WAS TAKEN OUT OF TOWN TO NOYE COMMUNITY HOSPITAL

TOMMY LOOKS DIRECTLY AT VANESSA

TOMMY

WE'LL GET HER AFTER THIS IS ALL OVER, FIRST WE HAVE TO SET UP SHOP

VANESSA NODS AND WALKS BACK TO THE CAR - SHE OPENS THE TRUNK AND TAKES OUT THE BAG CONTAINING THE SHOTGUNS AMONG OTHER THINGS, SHE IS CAREFUL NOT TO DROP THE BAG AND HOOKS ONE OF THE STRAPS AROUND HER SHOULDER - VANESSA WALKS OVER TO STEPHANIE

VANESSA

YOU'RE A REALLY BIG PART OF THIS

STEPHANIE

HOW

VANESSA

IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN BUT I NEED YOU TO COME WITH ME

STEPHANIE

OKAY

STEPHANIE GIVES TOMMY THE STUN GUN AS CARTER SITS DOWN ON THE GROUND - VANESSA AND STEPHANIE ARE WALKING IN THE DIRECTION OF THE LAKE

CARTER

IT WON'T WORK, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT

TOMMY

TRUST ME I'VE SEEN WORSE IDEAS

CARTER

YOU'LL GET US ALL KILLED

TOMMY

THERE'S ONLY ONE DEATH TAKING PLACE TONIGHT

EXT. ENTRANCE TO CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE

A BLUE JEEP IS DRIVING DOWN THE ROAD - IT COMES TO A HALT JUST OUTSIDE THE ENTRANCE TO CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - THE DRIVER'S DOOR OPENS AND FRED STEPS OUT

FRED PUTS HIS BACK TO THE ROAD AND UNZIPS HIS PANTS - WITHIN A FEW SECONDS HE IS URINATING - FRED DOESN'T SEE JASON APPROACHING FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROAD - JASON LUNGES THE MACHETE INTO FRED'S BACK - FRED STOPS URINATING AND AS JASON RETRACTS THE MACHETE, FRED FALLS INTO A SMALL POOL OF HIS OWN BLOOD AND URINE AS JASON WALKS OFF THROUGH THE PATH INTO CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE

EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE

STEPHANIE AND VANESSA ARE STANDING BY THE LAKE - VANESSA IS EXAMINING THE CONTENTS OF THE BLACK BAG, TAKING OUT THE TWO SHOTGUNS, THE FIVE GRENADES AND A SMALL WOODEN BOX

STEPHANIE

WHAT'S IN THERE

VANESSA

... JUST A LITTLE CONCOCTION OF MINE, IF YOU'RE CLOSE ENOUGH TO JASON, OPEN THIS AND JUST THROW IT IN HIS FACE - TRY AND MAKE SURE IT HITS THE EYES THOUGH

STEPHANIE

OKAY

A LOOK OF CONFUSION ENVELOPES VANESSA'S FACE AS HER GAZE FALLS TO A TREE BESIDE THE EXIT TO THE CAMP - VANESSA TRIES TO MAKE OUT A STRANGE SHAPE, PART WAY HIDDEN BY THE TREE - VANESSA HEARS CARTER SHOUTING AT TOMMY - VANESSA QUICKLY LOOKS OVER AND THEN LOOKS BACK AT THE SHAPE SHE SAW - IT'S GONE

VANESSA

DID YOU SEE THAT

STEPHANIE

WHAT

VANESSA

I THOUGHT I SAW

STEPHANIE

DID YOU SEE JASON

VANESSA

I... I DON'T KNOW

VANESSA SCANS EVERYTHING IN FRONT OF HER, TRYING TO FIND THE THING SHE SAW EVENTUALLY SHE MAKES OUT A MAN WEARING A HOCKEY MASK WALKING DOWN THE PATHWAY, TRYING TO STAY HIDDEN BETWEEN THE TREES

VANESSA (SHOUTING)

TOMMY IT'S JASON

TOMMY LOOKS UP TO SEE JASON WALKING DOWN TO HIM AND GRABS CARTER BY THE ARM PULLING HER BACKWARDS - THEY START RUNNING TOWARD STEPHANIE AND VANESSA

CARTER

WE CAN'T LEAVE BILL

TOMMY

WE HAVE TO (SHOUTING TO VANESSA) ARE YOU READY YET

VANESSA (SHOUTING)

WE'RE GO

VANESSA PUTS DOWN THE BOX SHE WAS HOLDING AND GRABS A SHOTGUN AS JASON MAKES HIS WAY INTO CAMP, TOMMY GETS CLOSER TO THE TWO WOMEN, VANESSA THROWS THE SHOTGUN TO HIM

VANESSA TAKES THE LAST ITEM FROM THE BLACK BAG - THE FAUX BOOK OF THE DEAD

JASON KEEPS WALKING TOWARD HIS GOAL - TOMMY, STEPHANIE, VANESSA AND CARTER

OFFICER DIAZ IS ONLY A FEW FEET FROM JASON AND IS STARTING TO WAKE UP - HE IS MAKING ACHING NOISES, JASON WALKS ON TOP OF DIAZ - ALMOST NOT EVEN RECOGNIZING HE WAS THERE, DIAZ SCREAMS IN AGONY AS HIS BACK SNAPS

OFFICER CARTER TAKES THE OTHER SHOTGUN FROM THE GROUND AND AIMS IT AT JASON - HE'S NOT CLOSE ENOUGH

JASON JUST KEEPS WALKING, EVEN WITH TWO PEOPLE POINTING SHOTGUNS AT HIM, JASON AS ALWAYS IS UNFAZED

TOMMY

OKAY WE WAIT FOR HIM TO GET TO

TOMMY POINTS AT A SECTION OF THE GROUND WHERE THE CEMENT MEETS THE GRASS THEY'RE STANDING ON NEAR THE LAKE

AS JASON APPROACHES, CARTER LETS HER SHOT OFF EARLY - AS JASON STUMBLES BACK TOMMY JUMPS FORWARD AND LETS HIS SHOT OFF - THE IMPACT OF THE SHOT KNOCKS JASON TO THE GROUND

VANESSA RUNS OVER TO JASON, HER DESIRED PAGE IN THE BOOK OF THE DEAD PICKED OUT - VANESSA WALKS AROUND TO JASON'S HEAD, JASON TRIES TO GET BACK UP - ONLY TO HAVE TOMMY SHOOT HIM AGAIN - JASON FALLS BACK DOWN

VANESSA PUTS HER HAND CLOSE TO JASON'S HEAD AND STARTS READING FROM THE BOOK

VANESSA

MEY CALU CANN DA, DEVORU EX NI... VI M DE CAVOURU DE EXA

AS JASON STARTS MOVING AGAIN, A BLUE GLOW EMANATES FROM VANESSA'S HAND AND CREATES A SORT OF LINK WITH JASON'S HEAD

VANESSA

VANDU DE VIRU DE M VIU TA VOR MAG AM DEL CORUA

JASON TRIES TO MOVE BUT FINDS HIMSELF PINNED TO THE GROUND BY SOME SORT OF INVISIBLE FORCE, JASON TRIES TO STRUGGLE BUT IT'S NO USE, HE CAN ONLY TWICH SLIGHTLY

VANESSA'S EYES GLAZE OVER AS THE BLUE GLOW STARTS TO BLEED FROM HER EYES

VANESSA

IN DEI CAS ERI MAI DEADITE DAS SCR OMNI A HELA DE CASA VENTU NEERA

VANESSA'S EYES ERUPT WITH THE BLUE LIGHT AS IT ALL SWARMS INTO JASON'S HEAD

VANESSA FALLS TO THE GROUND UNCONSCIOUS AS THE BLUE ENERGY FADES FROM JASON

STEPHANIE

... IS IT OVER

JASON STARTS TO GET TO HIS FEET

TOMMY

NOPE

TOMMY RAISES HIS SHOTGUN AS JASON GETS TO HIS FEET, TOMMY FIRES BUT JASON DUCKS - THE EYES OF THE MAN IN THE HOCKEY MASK MEET TOMMYS OWN, WHERE ONCE THERE WAS NOTHING LIVING BEHIND THE ZOMBIFIED LIVING CORPSE, THOSE EYES HAVE BEEN REPLACED BY WHAT WAS PREVIOUSLY JASON VOORHEES, A CRAFTY AND SKILLED HUNTER - AS TOMMY LOOKS INTO JASON VOORHEES EYES HE FEELS A SHIVER RUN UP HIS SPINE

CARTER FIRES HER SHOTGUN AT JASON - SHE MISSES, JASON LUNGES TOWARD HER WITH SPEED HE HASN'T HAD IN YEARS AS HIS MACHETE SLASHES DOWN INTO HER SKULL - TOMMY LOOKS APPALLED, HE STANDS BACK AND TAKES AIM AS THE HUNTER JASON LOOKS HIM IN THE EYE ONCE MORE

JASON REMOVES HIS MACHETE FROM CARTER'S HEAD, HOLDS IT OUT TO HIS LEFT (STILL LOOKING TOMMY IN THE EYE) AND DROPS HIS MACHETE

TOMMY WAITS FOR A MOMENT THEN DROPS HIS SHOTGUN

JASON LUNGES AT TOMMY - TOMMY GRABS JASON - PULLING HIM TO THE GROUND - TOMMY TRIES CRUSHING JASON'S WINDPIPE WHILE STARING INTO THE CALLOUS EYES OF HIS ENEMY - TOMMY KEEPS ONE HAND ON JASON'S THROAT - WHILE PINNING HIM TO THE GROUND, TOMMY STARTS PUNCHING AT JASON'S TORSO - ONE PUNCH GOES THROUGH JASON'S DECAYING CHEST - TOMMY RETURNS TO STRANGLING JASON WITH BOTH HANDS - JASON HEADBUTTS TOMMY WITH HIS MASK, HE HAS TO DO IT FOUR TIMES BEFORE TOMMY'S GRIP STARTS TO LOOSEN

JASON PUTS HIS TWO HANDS TO TOMMY'S NECK

MRS. VOORHEES (V.O)

DIE

A GHOST LIKE FORM OF PAMELA VOORHEES IS STANDING JUST AHEAD OF JASON AND TOMMY

JASON SNAPS TOMMY'S NECK

MRS. VOORHEES (ANGERED)

DIE

JASON THROWS TOMMY INTO THE LAKE BESIDE THEM

MRS. VOORHEES (SOFTLY)

DIE

JASON STANDS UP AND LOOKS OUT AT THE LAKE

MRS. VOORHEES

YOU'VE ALMOST COMPLETED YOUR REBIRTH MY SON... ALL YOU HAVE TO DO NOW IS KILL YOUR FATHER'S BASTARD DESCENDANT

JASON TURNS HIS ATTENTION TO STEPHANIE WHO IS REACHING FOR JASON'S MACHETE

MRS. VOORHEES

NO

STEPHANIE TOUCHES THE MACHETE AND A MIST OF FIRE AND SMOKE ENVELOPES IT FOR A SPLIT SECOND - THE SMOKE CLEARS LEAVING THE MACHETE BLADE LOOKING BURNT, THE HANDLE OF THE WEAPON LOOKS OLDER AND MADE OUT OF BONE, WITH A SMALL SKULL ON THE END OF IT

STEPHANIE GRABS THE MACHETE, LIFTING IT AND WIELDING IT AGAINST JASON - JASON IS TAKEN ABACK WITH ALMOST A SORT OF FEAR IN HIS NOW HUMANISH EYES

MRS. VOORHEES

JASON

JASON IS STILL

MRS. VOORHEES

JASON YOU CAN DO IT, DON'T LET HER HURT YOU JASON

JASON ATTEMPTS TO QUICKLY GRAB THE MACHETE FROM STEPHANIE BUT STEPHANIE HITS HIM WITH THE END OF THE WEAPON AND THEN CUTS HIS CHEST WITH THE BLADE

MRS. VOORHEES (SCREAMING)

NO

A RAY OF BRIGHT LIGHT IS SCRAPED ALONG JASON'S CHEST - WHERE HE WAS CUT, JASON STANDS ALMOST IN SHOCK FOR A SECOND, THEN RUNS AT STEPHANIE - STEPHANIE HITS JASON WITH THE MACHETE - IT COLLIDES HARD WITH THE SIDE OF HIS TORSO - EVEN WITH THE MACHETE STILL FILLING THE WOUND - A RAY OF LIGHT CAN JUST ABOUT BE SEEN EMANATING FROM THE WOUND

JASON LOOKS AT STEPHANIE - ALMOST IN PAIN - JASON GRABS STEPHANIE BY HER SHOULDERS AND DIGS HIS FINGERS INTO THEM - STEPHANIE CRIES OUT IN PAIN

STEPHANIE TRIES TO FIGHT THE PAIN AND TRIES CLAWING AT JASON'S ARMS, TRYING TO GET HIM TO RELEASE HIS HOLD ON HER, BUT ONLY MANAGING TO GET JASON'S ROTTING SKIN UNDER HER FINGERNAILS

JASON CLAMPS DOWN HARDER ON HER SHOULDERS, THE MACHETE IS STILL EMBEDDED IN HIS SIDE AS STEPHANIE SCREAMS ONCE MORE - JASON RELEASES HIS HOLD ON STEPHANIE - LETTING HER FALL TO THE GROUND

JASON TRIES TO REMOVE THE MACHETE FROM HIS SIDE BUT FINDS HE CAN'T - ON THE GROUND STEPHANIE FINDS THE SMALL WOODEN BOX VANESSA HAD EARLIER, SHE GRABS IT AND STARTS TO GET TO HER FEET, THOUGH VERY PAINFULLY SHE FINALLY MANAGES TO

JASON TURNS TO FACE HER AS SHE OPENS THE BOX AND THROWS IT'S CONTENTS AT HIS HOCKEY MASK - A THICK DUST LIKE SUBSTANCE HITS JASON MASK - ALSO GOING INTO JASON'S EYES - WHICH JASON IMMEDIATELY CLOSES - JASON PUTS HIS HAND UP TO HIS MASK - THE PAIN IS UNBEARABLE AS HE RIPS THE MASK OFF - REVEALING HIS OWN FACE - HORRIBLY ROTTED AND DISFIGURED, WITH AN AXE MARK DOWN THE LEFT SIDE OF IT, HIS TEETH ARE TWISTED AND BLACK AND MAKES HIS FACE LOOK LIKE HE'S SMILING

STEPHANIE PUTS HER HANDS ON THE HANDLE OF THE MACHETE AND REMOVES IT WITH EASE - AS JASON OPENS HIS EYES, STEPHANIE HITS HIM IN THE OTHER SIDE OF HIS TORSO - JASON SLUMPS TO ONE KNEE AS STEPHANIE HITS JASON IN THE HEAD WITH THE MACHETE - JASON FALLS TO THE GROUND AS LIGHT POURS FROM HIS HEAD

STEPHANIE REMOVES THE MACHETE AND ONCE MORE RAISES IT ABOVE HIS HEAD, READY TO STRIKE

MRS. VOORHEES

STOP

STEPHANIE LOOKS OVER AT MRS. VOORHEES

MRS. VOORHEES

IF YOU DO THAT, IF YOU END MY SON'S LIFE YOU WILL BE NO BETTER THAN HE IS... DON'T YOU SEE THAT

STEPHANIE LOOKS LIKE SHE IS CONSIDERING WHAT MRS. VOORHEES HAS SAID

STEPHANIE POUNDS JASON'S HEAD WITH THE MACHETE, LASHING OUT AT IT WITH EVERY BLOW - AS LIGHT GUSHES FROM IT, STEPHANIE KEEPS BASHING IT

FINALLY STEPHANIE, EXHAUSTED STOPS AND LOOKS DOWN AT THE SPECTACLE THAT IS JASON VOORHEES - HIS HEAD IS COMPLETELY DESTROYED AND THE LIGHT FLOWING FROM HIS WOUNDS IS STRETCHING OUT ALL OVER HIS BODY

STEPHANIE LOOKS OVER AT THE GHOST OF MRS. VOORHEES - WHO LOOKS DOWN AT HER SON IN SADNESS

STEPHANIE RAISES THE MACHETE ONCE MORE AND EMBEDS IT WITH ONE, SWIFT PIERCING CUT INTO JASON'S CHEST

AS THE LIGHT BLEEDING FROM JASON'S BODY GROWS STRONGER, DISFIGURED AND DEFORMED, DEMON LIKE HANDS EMERGE FROM THE GROUND JASON IS LYING ON - ABOUT A DOZEN SMALL HANDS GRAB DIFFERENT PARTS OF JASON'S BODY, ARMS, LEGS, HIS HEAD, HIS WAIST - THEY ALL START PULLING - AS THE GROUND STARTS TO BREAK APART, STEPHANIE HURRIES OVER TO THE PAVEMENT, WHERE VANESSA IS LYING AND WATCHES THE TINY HANDS PULL THE BODY OF JASON VOORHEES DOWN TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL

MRS. VOORHEES FADES AWAY INTO THE NIGHT AS JASON'S ARMS ARE THE ONLY THING STILL VISIBLE OF HIM AND THEN EVEN THEY DISAPPEAR INTO THE GROUND - ON THE FRESHLY DUG UP SOIL IN FRONT OF STEPHANIE LIES JASON'S MACHETE - THE MIST OF FIRE AND SMOKE CONSUMES IT ONCE MORE - WHEN IT CLEARS IT LEAVES THE MACHETE AS IT ORIGINALLY WAS

STEPHANIE KNEELS DOWN NEXT TO THE STILL UNCONSCIOUS VANESSA - STEPHANIE CHECKS VANESSA'S NECK TO FIND A PULSE, SHE FINDS ONE

STEPHANIE WALKS OVER TO THE HOCKEY MASK, JASON RIPPED FROM HIS FACE - SHE PICKS IT UP AND EXAMINES IT

VANESSA WAKES UP COUGHING

VANESSA

TOMMY

VANESSA SITS UP AND SEES STEPHANIE WITH THE HOCKEY MASK

VANESSA

DID WE GET HIM, DID IT WORK

STEPHANIE TEARS HER EYES AWAY FROM THE HOCKEY MASK AND NODS, GRAVELY AT VANESSA

VANESSA

WELL WHERE'S TOMMY

STEPHANIE WAITS A MOMENT, DECIDING WHAT TO SAY

STEPHANIE

TOMMY DIDN'T... TOMMY DIED TRYING TO STOP JASON

VANESSA

NO

VANESSA CLOSES HER EYES FOR A FEW SECONDS - AS STEPHANIE THROWS THE HOCKEY MASK INTO THE LAKE

VANESSA OPENS HER EYES AND GETS TO HER FEET - SHE WALKS OVER TO STEPHANIE

VANESSA

WHERE IS HE

STEPHANIE'S EYES GAZE OVER TO THE LAKE AND VANESSA GIVES A HALF HEARTED CHUCKLE

VANESSA

OF ALL THE PLACES FOR HIM TO GO DOWN

A TEAR ROLLS DOWN VANESSA'S FACE

VANESSA

POOR TOMMY... WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW

STEPHANIE TAKES A BREATH AND THEN TAKES HER CELL PHONE FROM HER POCKET

STEPHANIE

I HAVEN'T TRIED CALLING MY PARENTS SINCE THIS MORNING, I SHOULD BE ABLE TO GET THROUGH TO THEM NOW

VANESSA

THEY'D HAVE HEART ATTACKS IF THEY KNEW YOU WERE HERE

STEPHANIE

CAN'T BE HELPED UNFORTUNATELY

VANESSA

I COULD ALWAYS GIVE YOU A RIDE

STEPHANIE

REALLY

VANESSA

YEAH, WE'D NEED TO MAKE ONE STOP THOUGH

INT. NOYE COMMUNITY HOSPITAL

IN A PATIENT ROOM IN THE COMMUNITY HOSPITAL, LISA JENKINS IS LYING SEEMINGLY ASLEEP ON A BED, AS A NURSE WALKS OVER TO HER - CHECKS HER PATIENTS NOTES, GLANCES OVER AT THE HEART MONITOR AND LEAVES

LISA'S EYES SNAP OPEN AS SHE SURVEY'S THE ROOM - HER CLOTHES ARE LYING ON THE BACK OF A CHAIR, LISA TRIES TO SIT UP BUT FALLS BACK GRASPING AT HER LEFT ARM IN PAIN - LOOKING DOWN SHE TOUCHES HER CHEST - SHE FEELS SOMETHING UNDER THE FABRIC OF THE HOSPITAL GOWN, SHE PULLS THE GOWN FORWARD AND LOOKS AT HER CHEST - THERE IS A HUGE SCAR WHERE JASON PLUNGED THE MACHETE INTO HER CHEST

LISA TURNS OFF THE HEART MONITOR BESIDE HER AND THEN PAINFULLY REMOVES TWO TUBES FROM HER BODY

LISA GETS TO HER FEET, SLOWLY HOLDING ONTO THE CHAIR WITH HER CLOTHES ON IT - LISA TAKES HER CELLPHONE OUT OF HER JEANS AND TURNS IT ON

LISA FINDS 12 MISSED CALLS ON HER CELL PHONE AND 14 UNOPENED TEXT MESSAGES, SHE MAKES A NEW TEXT, SIMPLY READING: YOU HERE YET?, SHE OPENS HER CONTACTS AND SENDS THE MESSAGE TO VANESSA

LISA TAKES HER HANDS OFF THE CHAIR AND STANDS BY HERSELF - LISA'S PHONE PINGS AGAIN AND SHE CHECKS IT, THE MESSAGE READS - WE'LL BE OUTSIDE IN 3

LISA PUTS HER PHONE DOWN ON THE HOSPITAL BED AND STARTS LIFTING HER CLOTHES FROM THE CHAIR

EXT. NOYE COMMUNITY HOSPITAL

LISA, NOW FULLY CLOTHED EXITS THE BUILDING BY OPENING THE BEDROOM WINDOW, SQUEEZING THROUGH IT AND LANDING FEET FIRST - FINDING HERSELF AT THE BACK OF THE BUILDING, SHE CAN ALMOST SEE THE CAR PARK AND TWO PEOPLE STANDING BESIDE A POLICE CAR

OVER AT THE CAR PARK, VANESSA AND STEPHANIE ARE WATCHING LISA AS SHE STARTS LIMPING TOWARD THEM

STEPHANIE

OH GOD IS SHE OKAY

VANESSA

SHE'S BEEN THOUGH WORSE

STEPHANIE

SHOULDN'T WE HELP HER

VANESSA

TRUST ME, SHE WOULDN'T APPRECIATE IT

LISA FINALLY MAKES HER WAY TO THE CAR

LISA (TO VANESSA)

NICE CAR, WHO'S SHE

STEPHANIE

I'M STEPHANIE

LISA

... STEPHANIE FREEMAN

STEPHANIE

YEAH

LISA

NICE TO MEET YOU... GUESSING JASON'S IN HELL

VANESSA

IT WORKED OUT AS PLANNED

LISA

DAMN I WISH I COULD'VE BEEN THERE

VANESSA

WE BROUGHT YOU BACK A SOUVENIR

LISA

REALLY, WHAT?

VANESSA

LOOK IN THE BACK

LISA WALKS AROUND TO THE BACK DOORS OF THE CAR, SHE OPENS ONE - INSIDE LYING ON THE BACKSEAT IS A LONG OBJECT COVERED WITH A RIPPED PIECE OF BLACK CLOTH - LISA REMOVES THE CLOTH TO FIND JASON'S MACHETE

EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE

THE CAMP SEEMS PEACEFUL, LIKE THE CALM AFTER A STORM, THE MOON IS REFLECTED IN THE WATER OF THE LAKE AND THE TREES IN THE FOREST FROM A DISTANCE LOOK WILD AND QUITE SPLENDID IN THE FAINT MOONLIGHT - ALMOST LIKE JASON VOORHEES NEVER EVEN EXISTED

A MAN WALKS OVER TO THE SIX FEET LONG PATCH OF SOIL BY THE LAKE, WHERE JASON ULTIMATELY MET HIS FINAL END, THE MAN CROUCHES DOWN BESIDE THE LAKE AND RUNS HIS FINGERS THROUGH THE SOIL, HIS FACE HIDDEN BY THE DARKNESS OF THE NIGHT

THE MAN LOOKS DOWN INTO THE LAKE, THE WATER REFLECTS THE IMAGE OF THE MAN WEARING A ZIPPED UP BATTERED OLD JACKET BUT FOR JUST A SECOND THE MAN SEES SOMETHING ELSE, HIDDEN AT THE BOTTOM OF THE LAKE, THE CRIMSON MARKS OF JASON VOORHEES HOCKEY MASK SHINE PERFECTLY IN THE WATER


End file.
